


So not cool!

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Parents, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: Marinette finds a bloody Chat Noir on her balcony and when she tries to help, things don't go as planned





	So not cool!

 

Marinette heard a crash on her balcony and immediately went to go investigate. When she got through the trap door everything was turned over and a trail of blood led to the corner. She slowly went over to see what it was, fearing it was some bird, or animal. What she didn’t expect to find was a very bloodied Chat Noir heaving and gasping heavily for air clutching at his chest.

“Chat!” Marinette screamed as she ran to his side, panicking, trying to find where the blood was coming from.

He coughed and spit up more blood which ended up on her pajamas.

“Oh Chat, was there an akuma?! Why didn’t you call Ladybug? Why do you always have to try and do things on your own, you stupid Cat!”

Chat’s eyes began to flutter close and his breathing was becoming shallower.

“No, no, no! Stay awake! Don’t you dare leave me!” Marinette’s eyes began to water as she used all her strength to drag her partner into her bedroom. She laid him on her bed, not caring that it was being soiled by all the blood. She ran into her bathroom to get the first aid kit and when she came out, her parents were in her room with shocked expressions on their faces.

“Marinette are you hurt? Where’s all the blood coming from?”

“It’s not my blood papa” Marinette started crying now. “it’s Chat Noirs and he’s hurt really bad over there, on my bed”

“Young lady, what have we told you about telling us if you want to have a boy in your room!” Tom yelled

“But papa, I…”

“Marinette, I’m sooo disappointed in you! Sabine crossed her arms and shook her head. “We are a respectable family and Chinese traditions are what helps us become a strong family!”

“Mom, dad, can we talk about this after I help him?”

“Uh nooo!” he should have gone somewhere else, asked ladybug for help, gone home to his own parents, he shouldn’t have been out this late at night!” Tom reprimanded

“Please papa, I’m Ladybug, he’s my partner and I love him, please let-let me help him!” Marinette’s tears were really flowing now.

“Ladybug?!... NO young lady, you’ll stand right here until I’m done talking to you!” Sabine put her hand on her hip. “Your father will check on him, I will not have my daughter being called a floozy messing around in the middle of the night with Chat Noir!”

Tom went over to look at the black cat hero and saw all the blood. He checked his pulse and then listened to Chat’s chest and then stood up.

“Well, he’s dead, he doesn’t have a pulse” Tom turned to look at Marinette and his wife. A green light flashed and lit up the room and the little black kwami floated up above his charge and started crying.

Tom looked down at the hero.

“Wow, Adrien Agreste! What a surprise” Tom spoke while running a hand through his hair. “Looks like he has a pretty nasty chest wound… I guess that’s were all that blood came from”

“D-did y-you s-s-say A-Adrien Agreste? Papa.”

“That boy you’ve been crushing on? Yeah that’s him” Tom said looking down at the boy spread across his daughter’s bed.

Marinette began to shake and the room began to spin. Her chest was feeling constricted and she turn hot and started to sweat.

“Well it’s time to throw out the trash!” Tom lifted the dead cat and carried him outside to the balcony and the kwami followed in tears, looking at her knowingly.

“P-papa?!” Marinette cried out as she watched her father lift the boy over the balcony edge and then drop him.

“NOOO!!!!” Marinette screamed as she ran to the door but her father stopped her.

“Papa…whyyyy?!”

“Honey, if his father knew he was here he would blame us and put us out of business; I can’t let that happen!”

“Tom, it would have been easier if you cut him up and put him in the pastries and called them model purr-fection or something”

Marinette couldn’t take it no more so she fainted.

Marinette woke up twenty minutes later with five faces staring down into her own. Plagg’s, Tikki’s, Tom’s, Sabine’s, and Adrien’s.

“She starting to come around, I don’t know why I let everyone talk me into doing that prank!” Tikki flew off and Plagg followed.

“I told you that saying that was going to be too much for her. Cutting me up and putting me into your pastries and calling it model purr-fection? Really mom?”

“I couldn’t help myself, Tom almost made me laugh when I saw his expression when he dropped you over the balcony. He thought he almost miss the spot he was supposed to drop you on”

“He almost did but Plagg fixed it at the last minute”

“That was some great acting son, but did you have to go overboard with all that fake blood? It’s going to take a lot to clean all that up”

“Dad, I already hired someone to clean it up, they’ll be here in the morning”

“Am I dead?” Marinette spoke softly as her eyes adjusted to focus on the blurry figures standing over her.

“No, honey… you just fainted” Sabine tried again to hold back a giggle.

 

“ADRIEN!” Marinette yelled as she shot up off the bed but was caught by her arm and pulled into a hug.

“I’m here My Lady”  
“Chat?” Marinette looked him over and touched him looking for any injuries and when she didn’t find any, she punched him on the arm…hard, and stormed off into her bathroom and slammed the door shut.

“Ow, what was that for? Does that mean you don’t want to be my girlfriend? My dad and your parents said I could date you” he yelled after her.

“Go away Adrien, I’m mad at all of you for revealing that I’m ladybug and you’re Chat Noir!”

“Mari, they came to me and told me that they knew and was tired of you talking about me but not telling me you liked me. I told them I was in love with you but I couldn’t understand why you ran away from me all the time. They came up with this plan to force you into opening up and you did and everyone is happy now. They’re even going to let you keep being ladybug as long as I’m by your side.”

Marinette opened the bathroom door and looked at everyone.

“Mom, Dad… is it true?”

“Yes, honey… we knew you were ladybug the first day she showed up and it didn’t take us that long to figure out Adrien was Chat Noir; you and Adrien have done a great job protecting Paris”

Marinette wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

I just want to say two things, Yes Adrien… I’d love to be your girlfriend and second, that prank was so not cool!”

“Well, now that that’s all cleared up, I guess Sabine and I will be going back to bed and we expect a full report from you tomorrow, Adrien”

“A report? A report about what? Adrien asked as the Dupain’s went down through the trap door.

Tom paused…

“A report on how you got the butterfly Miraculous from your Father, of course.”

“Wait… what?!” Adrien asked in shock and Marinette mimicked his expression.

“I can’t have him continuing his reign of terror on our kids, can I? I’m sure that’s why he was so eager to let you date Marinette; so, he could steal her earrings... and if he doesn’t turn his over nicely, I have ideas on other pranks”

Tom winked and closed the hatch leaving two teens with their mouths hanging open.


End file.
